The Dragon’s Story
by Fruitsbasketisawesome
Summary: The Story of Hatori Sohma. What happened in the doctor’s past to turn him into the cold and stoic character he is in fruits basket? Follow through his journey throughout his life starting at when he was born. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Sohma Curse

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my fanfiction! So basically If it wasn't obvious Hatori is my favorite character. He Shigure and Ayame I love. But they have like no back story!!! I need the back story. Especially Hatori. He was one of** **the first ones born with the curse what was it like? What were his parents like? What was he like as a child? I need answers!!! But I probably will never get answers (unless the new anime coming out will cover more of his backstory...maybe hopefully)**

 **BUT it probably won't so that's why I'm writing this! I'm going to try to keep everything accurate to the tidbits we did get about his backstory in the side columns and even to the time/era. Considering the first book started off in 1998 (year of the tiger going into the year of the rabbit) so that would mean Hatori was born in 1971 or 1972 (which is awful cause that means I'm in love with a 47 year old) anyway so I'm gonna try to keep it as accurate as I can so wish me luck! And thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1: The Sohma Curse

 _January 21, 1972_

Asami Sohma had always been lucky. She had been born at a low rank on the "outside" of The Sohma family. Her father always said she had been born lucky. She was born in January the month of the rat the best and smartest zodiac animal. It was because she was lucky and special she was able to marry the family doctor from the "inside" and live a lavish life of perfection. She went from being a no one in her family to a person of high status. She even had an opulent inside home and maids. Her life was perfect. It was everything she had ever hoped for and worked for. And she intended to keep it that way. Absolutely perfect.

She was also expecting their first child together. In two months she would carry on her new line of distinguished Sohma children who acted nothing like the rabble she grew up with. She already had the finest nannies and tutors picked for the child. They would have to be entrusted to continue on in the medical field and become the next Sohma family doctor. So they're education was very important.

However Asami was very unaware of the dark curse that loomed over the Sohma family and the burdened gift her husbands family had possessed. She was blissfully unaware that the insiders looked at her worried every time she passed with her swollen stomach. She was also blissfully unaware of the dormant curse waiting to reawaken at any moment. It wasn't until she went in to labor very suddenly and very early when everything came crashing down.

Asami yelled in pain. How was this happening? She thought. Her child wasn't due for two months. And she wasn't even showing signs of labor just yesterday when she had a check up from her husband himself. She worried about the baby being small and premature and she also worried about losing the baby. If she lost the baby It would look terrible and everyone would pity her. Plus she had so much riding on this baby to boost her position in the family.

She looked around the small clinic room. All the nurses were watching her with somewhat sad expressions. What was wrong with them? Were they worried about how early the baby was being born? Shouldn't this be a happy moment? Her husband was looking at the contraction papers.

"You should be ready to push. You're already fully dialated." Dr. Sohma said surprised. One of the nurses looked at him shocked.

"That's not possible that was so fast!" She exclaimed. Re checking for herself.

Asami started pushing and within 10 minutes she heard crying.

Shocked she stared into her husbands arms to see a perfect baby boy. He was absolutely perfect and normal sized to. Even for being 2 months early. He cried and wailed only shortly. As they cleaned him off Asami got a good glance at his beautiful blue violet eyes and dark hair. Something about him was so beautiful it almost seemed unnatural. Did all mothers see there children this way? Tears ran down her face in pride. Even her husband wore a small smile on his usually stern face

"What will you name him Mr. and Mrs. Sohma?" One of the nurses asked as her husband weighed him and checked him over.

"Hatori. Hatori Sohma" Asami said joyfully as her husband returned with a perfectly swaddled baby.

"8lbs and 2 ounces and 21 inches long." He said amazed. "For 2 months early, that's amazing" he said handing the newborn to his mother.

Asami reached her hands out and laid the infant on her chest. He was a miracle. Perfect in every- _POOF_! Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and her perfect baby was gone. The nurses gave the doctor an _I told you so_ look. But Asami was in shock. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. She strained to sit up and saw instead of her baby in the blankets a 3 inch seahorse.

She screamed and almost flung the thing before her husband grabbed the seahorses and held it right as another puff of smoke happened and the baby was back crying at all the commotion.

"Call the head of the family. The Sohma curse has returned." The doctor said sternly looking down at the new born junnishi.

 **Okay there it is!! Sorry it was a little short but obviously they'll get longer as the story goes on. But I feel this was a good beginning chapter. I honestly always wondered how the zodiac members got through infancy without their mothers not being able to hold them. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First New Years

**Hey everyone I'm back for chapter 2! I'm excited! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! They'll obviously get more interesting as we go on. Oh and I hope everyone liked the birth scene. I kinda wanted to make it not normal and unatural like the curse is. I also wanted to emphasize them being born two months early as well. But make it like they're two months early but fully developed kinda thing. I hope I'm explaining this right...But anyway I shouldn't babble so much.**

 **Here it is Chapter 2!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 2: The first New Years

December 28, 1972

Asami had the driver drop her off at home. She was done with her errands today. She didn't have any more excuses to stay out. She sighed as she walked in. Her house was clean and in good order. She smiled some people found it hard to keep a clean house with a child. But she insisted the maids clean twice a day. Especially now that Hatori was starting to walk. He would try to get into everything. It was quite bothersome.

As she walked into the living area she saw the nanny holding Hatori. She had rags stacked up on her shoulder so he wouldn't come in contact with her body and transform. Asami was disgusted at the family curse. Even if it did elevate her family status and bring in more money. It was unatural and her child was a freak. She barely ever wanted to be with him. He was a disappointment. And to make matters worse she couldn't even try for a second child until the junishi members have been born. She was not risking another monster child.

Having Hatori was hard enough. It was like he was handicapped with all the special care he needed. Secluded on the inside, she had 5 different nannies care for him around the clock. She never took him "outside" at all in fear someone would try to hold him. When he was a newborn it was the most difficult the nannies had to figure out how to care for him without holding him. But the nannies didn't seem to mind they all thought he was the cutest out of the other two newborn junishi. This was an opinion Asami didn't share.

Upon entering Hatori saw her and started crying toddling over to her with his arms out. Asami rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he realize yet that I can't hold him. Keep him quiet I'm tired" she said walking upstairs.

Hatori continued to cry until his nanny came and eventually consoled him. Asami rolled her eyes. That child. She had more to worry about. New Years was only a few days away. The whole inside was making preparations for the junishi banquet. This special banquet was for the 3 new junishi members born this year. The dragon, dog, and the snake. All the inside was talking about was how special this was. They have never had 3 junishi members born in the same year.

This banquet they would be officially presenting the 3 of them to head of the family Akira Sohma. Asami had never met the mysterious head of the family. Many people never get the privledge. Hatori needed to be perfect. Better than the other two. He needed to be on his best behavior. He was the first born junishi, he would set the example. Even if his zodiac form was inferior. She sighed. He must be perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

December 31, 1972

Asami stood nervously. Her child's crying in the background was bothering her. It was late and he was obviously tired. He wouldn't keep the hat he was suppossed to wear on. The nannies were trying everything they could to settle him. But he wouldn't take a bottle or his pacifier. She wanted to yell at him but it was no use. She had to maintain her composure. She had to carry Hatori in there in 5 minutes and he was not complying.

"God! Just give him to me" Asami said piling up the cloths so he could lay on her shoulder without transforming. He settled after she held him and he started chewing on her necklace. He even let her put the hat on right as they were called to walk in.

Asami walked in holding a now smiling Hatori who was clapping to the music playing and pointing at the paper kites hanging from the ceiling. His violet eyes sparkling through the genuine joy he had. His jet black hair shone against the white traditional wear he wore. The entire inside family attended this ceremony celebrating the junishi.

Asami looked at the head of the head of the family. A young and beautiful man. He caught her gaze than she saw him look at Hatori and he smiled. Asami felt so proud. All her hard work had finally payed off. Hatori was perfect. Of course he was. She looked at him and he looked at her. Maybe even though he was cursed he could still be the perfect child she had been yearning for. He still had a lot to do to prove his worth but this was a good first step.

Little did Asami know, that these high expectations will in the long run, destroy the pure joy the nearly one year old Hatori Sohma had for life. It would also remove the pure childhood innocence he carried within him as well. As he would have to learn and carry with him the dark and twisted secrets off the ever cursed Sohma family.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

December 2, 1976

A four year old Hatori Sohma sat in the living room trying to make a toy out of a stick and a tissue. He was bored and he didn't have any real toys to play with. His mother didn't allow him any toys. She said playing with toys wasn't a "practical" use of his time. All he had to entertain himself with while his mother and father were gone and the maids cleaned, was medical textbooks. Hatori was only just starting to learn how to read and he couldn't understand all the big words in there.

Hatori remembered 2 weeks ago his mother actually took him on an errand and they walked past a toy shop. Hatori was in awe of all the colorful wonderful toys. He wanted one so badly. His mother of course said no. Hatori made the mistake of crying. She slapped him across the face. Telling him to stop crying. She never allowed him to cry.

Hatori's eyes watered thinking about it but wiped the tears away quickly. He may not have those fancy toys but he found this stick while playing in the gardens and this tissue from the trash so it would have to do.

Hatori froze when he heard his mother walking in. He threw the stick under the floor cushion and pulled out the textbook and laid it on the table pretending to look at the different chambers of the heart.

"Well I never. Hatori." She called from the entry way. He looked over quickly and ran over to her.

"Don't run inside it's rude." She said firmly. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your math tutor canceled today. Apparently he can't walk in some snow." She sighed.

Hatori glanced out the window. It was snowing. He didn't even notice. The perfect white snow covered everything.

"I have friends coming over and your father is busy at work. You can't be here while my freinds are here. You know what happens if you accidentally bump into them." She said sternly. Hatori nodded. He knew he had to stay away from girls cause if he hugged them or numbed into them, he would turn into a seahorse.

Hatori really didn't know why he turned into a seahorse. His dad said because of a zodiac spirit. Apparently there was other kids like him too. But he had never met them. He was always in tutoring or lessons.

"I guess just go stay in your room till they're gone." His mother said. Hatori looked out the window.

"Can I go outside? I want to go to the kitchens for a dumpling." He asked softly. Hoping she wouldn't say no. He didn't want to be in his room. And he never played in the snow before.

His mother paused and sighed again. "Fine but don't get in any trouble." She deadpanned.

Hatori nodded and tried to hide his excitement. He put on his coat, gloves, and scarf and ran out the door.

It was cold and quiet outside. He could see the snow piling up along the rooftops and the large fence the seperated the "inside" from the rest of the world. He reached his hands out to catch the snowflakes falling from the sky. He laughed and ran down the road. He was surprised how deep the snow was. It went up to his knees. He plopped in the snow and started molding snow balls.

He smiled, he couldn't believe how fun and amazing this was! He wished it would snow every day. Then his tutor would never show up and he could play outside all day.

"Aya! Supply the fort there's an intruder coming!" Someone yelled. "Coming sir!" Another voice said. Hatori squinted to see two kids hiding behind a snow wall. Hatori was taken a back. He'd never really been around other kids. He walked closer to them.

"Hi my name's Hatori"- _BAM!_ Before he could finish a snowball hit his face. "Hey!" He said angerly. Wiping the snow off his face.

"State your name intruder!" The one child said. Hatori raised an eyebrow at him. He had dark hair like Hatori did. However the other child had longer silver hair. Hatori had never seen a child with silver hair.

Hatori sighed. "I already told you my name." He deadpanned. Copying his mother's matter of fact tone.

They looked at each other "Did you say Hatori? As in Hatori Sohma? The Dragon?" They said excitedly as their eyes grew large.

"The dragon?" Hatori asked confused.

"The Dragon of the zodiac!" The silver haired boy exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah Aya's the snake and I Shigure Sohma am the dog." Shigure said proudly puffing out his chest.

Hatori's face lit up. They were like him! They turned into animals! Hatori jumped up and down slightly. He had so many questions he wanted to ask them.

"But you! We've been dying to finally meet you! You're the dragon! I wanna see a real dragon! Show us show us!" Shigure begged.

Hatori stopped jumping. Dragon? He didn't turn into a dragon his dad said he turned into a seahorse. He read about a dragon in a book once. Picturing it's long claws and sharp teeth. Maybe he really did turn into a dragon. Maybe his dad just said seahorse so he wouldn't willingly hug anyone.

He could barely remember the last time he transformed. It was back when it was still warm out and he was running around and ran into his mother. He remembered the poof and the smoke and then just laying there as everything seemed so big. His mother had screamed. Maybe cause she saw a scary dragon.

"I turn into a dragon?" Hatori smiled. Shigure sighed. "Well duh there's no other Hatori Sohmas here. You're part of the junishi like us and Kureno but he's a dumb baby."

Hatori stared blankly. He was overwhelmed by all this new information. "You act like you don't know this. Haven't you heard the story?" Shigure asked confused. Hatori shook his head.

Ayame and Shigure looked at each other. Shigure sighed and grabbed Hatori's hand. "Well come on I'll show you." He said leading him away.

Hatori was surprised but allowed them to lead him to another house that resembled his own, but smaller.

"This is my house." Shigure said. "I think my moms home- Mom?!" He yelled but no answer. Shigure shrugged "She's probably out." After removing their coats and shoes, Shigure led the way to his bedroom. He searched through his rather large bookshelf and pulled out an old children's book.

"It's the story of the junishi." Shigure explained. He opened the book and showed the pictures of all the animals lined up. "There's the snake!" Ayame yelled excitedly. Hatori saw the silver snake and his eyes found the big green dragon. There was no seahorse in the picture so he must turn into a dragon.

"The legend goes, long ago god told all the animals that he was throwing a banquet. He invited all of them to come and 'don't be late'. Hearing this the mischievous rat told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow. On the day of the party all twelve of the animals ran to the party and the rat rode all the way there on the back of the cow. Everyone had a wonderful time. Except the cat who missed the whole thing." Shigure closed the book as Ayame clapped.

Hatori stil felt confused. "We're the animals in the story. We're possessed and cursed by their vengeful spirits. It's a dark and twisted curse." Shigure said in a dark tone. "I'm possessed by an evil dog ROAR!" Shigure yelled jumping at them. Hatori and Ayame screamed as Shigure laughed.

"Haha I was just joking. I wanted to see you guys get scared and pee your pants." Shigure teased and laughed. Hatori crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. How childish.

"So you get it now?" Shigure asked. And Hatori nodded. Possessed by a vengeful spirit? No wonder his mom was ashamed of him, and never wanted him around. She never even told him the story.

"So now show us your dragon form! We wanna see! Paaaaalllllleeeeeaaassseeee!" Shigure begged.

Hatori was taken a back. Transform? On pourpose? His mom said not to get into any trouble. And transforming is like the very definition of trouble in his mother's eyes.

"I can't. I'll get in trouble. Besides I can't just do it. I need to hug a girl." Hatori said matter of factly.

Just then Shigure's mother walked in to the room. "Ah Shigure there you are." She noticed Hatori and was surprised.

"Oh your dr. Sohmas son Hatori aren't you?" She asked. Surprised Hatori nodded quickly getting up to bow to her, suddenly remembering his manners.

Shigure looked at Aya and smiled. Then pushed Hatori into his mom. "AH!" Hatori yelled as he fell into her. _POOF! He was gone._

Shigure and Ayame ran over to see the amazing dragon Hatori would become. They looked down and to their surprise only saw a 3 inch seahorse. They looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori sat in his fathers office with his head hung low. He was in so much trouble. He was so mad at Shigure for pushing him. It wasn't fair. After he transformed they laughed at him. He was no dragon he was just a dumb seahorse. Seahorses were dumb.

And to make matters worse after he transformed Shigure's mom called his dads clinic frantically asking if she should put him in water or not. Then his father had to pick him up and walked him back to the clinic. His father didn't say a word the whole walk. When they arrived at the clinic his father just dismissed him to go sit and wait in his office.

Hatori hung his head lower. He was in for it now. His mom would never let him go outside again. And all because of stupid Shigure.

After what felt like an eternity his father came in. Hatori looked up at him slightly to him scowling. Hatori looked back at the floor quickly.

"Hatori Sohma. You know our rule." He said sternly. And Hatori nodded. "Please repeat it for me." He father demanded.

Hatori swallowed hard. "Be careful so you don't transform." He said quietly.

His father nodded. "Hatori. This isn't a fun game. It's a curse. A real curse. It's a very serious matter and on that must be kept secret from outsiders. Now I know Shigure's mom is an insider but if this were to happen while you were outside repracutions would have to be taken. And you will learn that one day. You will also learn that a black shadow looms over this family. And the curse is evil and sinister. When you are older you will understand. But for now you follow our rule. Understand?" His father said sternly.

Hatori nodded trying to force the tears back in his eyes. Truly feeling ashamed of himself. He was disgusting and cursed. He hated himself.

"Now go home. Tell your mother I'll be home soon." His father said. Hatori nodded, bowed and ran off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On his way home Hatori wiped away the cold tears stinging at his face. It had stopped snowing, and most of the paths and roads were cleared now. He was tired and cold and wished he would've just stayed in his room like his mother wanted him to.

"Ha'ri! Wait up!" He heard someone yell. He turned to see Shigure and Ayame running up to him. He scowled.

"Hey what happened? Did you get in trouble?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah I did. Thanks." Hatori said walking away.

"Hey wait! We're really sorry. We just really wanted to see a dragon. We didn't think you'd turn into a seahorse." Shigure snickered. Hatori frowned.

"Look even though it's funny you're still part of the junishi. And we still wanna be your friend." Shigure said.

Hatori turned back surprised. Friends? He didn't have any friends. He tried having imaginary friends once but it was stupid.

"But why do you wanna be friends with me? I'm not a dragon" Hatori said sadly.

"You're silly Ha'ri. We didn't want to be friends with you just cause you're a dragon. You're still one of us and we still wanna play with you some time." Ayame said smiling.

Hatori stared blankly at them. They were serious. They really wanted to be his friend. But he was disgusting and cursed. "But I'm cursed" Hatori whimpered.

"Uh duh did you forget? We are too." Shigure laughed and Hatori smiled.

Hatori always felt like a bother to everyone. He was always getting lectured or in trouble. No one ever _wanted_ to be with him. Even if Shigure and Ayame were a bother. They still at least wanted to be with him. And it's not like he had anyone else.

"Well you gonna leave us hanging? You are friend or what?" Shigure asked smiling. Hatori nodded "yeah I'll be your friend." Hatori said.

"Yay! Ha'ri is our BFF!" Ayame said jumping up and down. "BFF?" Hatori asked hesitantly.

"Best Friends Forever!" They cheered excitedly.

Hatori stared at them blankly. Did he make a mistake? He had a feeling they were serious when they said forever.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **I'm back! Sorry it's been a few weeks. I couldn't find inspiration if that makes sense lol. Anyway this is the first "real" chapter with Hatori old enough to narrate. And of course we had to start with him meeting his bffs lol.**

 **I hope these chapters aren't too short. I try to stretch them out as much as I can without dragging them on. It's hard to write this because I want to make it as accurate to the story, the time, the culture, and everything lol. So research has to be done as I write. Going between all the books and trying to timeline it out is hard haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


End file.
